


gender is a social construct, anyways

by F0R3ST



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, I didn't wanna type this out in google docs, Other, Poetry, So here we are, just me and my gender identity being explained through bad poetry, or dynamics, relationships, this has no fandom - Freeform, trans author, which means no characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F0R3ST/pseuds/F0R3ST
Summary: what's my gender? well,,,
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	gender is a social construct, anyways

**Author's Note:**

> this is not the universal trans experience, but just mine. if anyone tries to say i'm wrong, they're wrong because they are not me and this is literally just how i feel.

**Gender is a Myth Made Up by Social Media**

_\- forest_

My gender is a pond

It's deep and dark and covered in frog-riding lily pads

My gender is the algae infested waters that go too far down than they should

My gender is a house

About 50 feet away from our mysterious pond

It's abandoned in these woods

Not a human being seeing it in person in over 20 years

My gender is the shattered windows from when two boys found it on a walk and decided to throw around their favorite baseball

Which now sits in the decaying upstairs hallway

My gender is the vines on the walls

Those green vines everybody would mistake for poison ivy unless you're some plant expert

It's the rotten shutters painted a dark, earthy green that only the old owner really liked

My gender doesn't belong to a box

It belongs to me and my mind's limits

Gender is a social construct, anyways


End file.
